(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to anti-intrusion pedal systems for preventing a pedal from being moved rearward in a vehicle collision.
(b) Description of the Related Art
As disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication (Kokai) No. 2003-54390, there is conventionally known an anti-intrusion pedal system in which a parking brake pedal is fixed at its front part to a dash panel and is connected at its upper part through a connecting member to an instrument panel member located to the rear of the dash panel and extending in the car width direction and a guide member for abutting on the connecting member upon rearward movement of the dash panel due to a vehicle collision to guide it is disposed on a floor brace standing from a cabin floor to the instrument panel member. According to such an anti-intrusion pedal system, when the dash panel moves rearward, the guide member allows the parking brake pedal to move towards avoiding the driver.
In the above known anti-intrusion pedal system, however, it is necessary that the car body members including the instrument panel member and the floor brace connected to the instrument panel member exist in the vicinity of the pedal. Therefore, in order that the above anti-intrusion pedal system is applied to car body structures in which car body members do not exist in the vicinity of the pedal, the guide member must be disposed through an additional bracket or must be upsized, which arises problems of increasing the mass and needing an additional space.